Seed
by lebxeb
Summary: Remember that sample Booth gave? Just a quickie... Very little plot Wink Ten minutes of your time.


**Disclaimer: **All characters are owned by Fox. Not me. No infringement intended

**Summary; **Remember that sample Booth gave? Just a quickie.. . Pure smuttiness. No plot. B Goes to Kam. My lovely beta. Hugs.

**Rating; **M+/NC17. You're warned kiddies.

**Seed.**

'So Bones what ya doing this weekend?' Booth asked his long term partner, as they sat sharing a take out of Thai, in her classy loft apartment. Booth sat, stuffing his face with spicy noodles, she glanced to him casually.

'Well, I have,' she started nervously, knowing her answer was going to make him uncomfortable. 'Got at date tomorrow, with Andrew. He is taking me to Franco's? That new restaurant up town. He managed to get opening night tickets. Then Sunday, we're going to a painting exhibition of Phil Calder at the National. You?' Bones finished light and easy, hoping that would deflect his obvious disquiet, and stop his uncomfortable shifting on the couch.

'Hum. You've be seeing rather a lot of him recently, haven't you?' Booth was trying to sound nonchalant, sipping his bottled beer and sinking slowly back to her couch. Bones stayed leant forward, struggling with a forkful of noodles but turned her head around, to look into him.

'Yes, I like him. Andrew's funny, interesting, physically attractive…' Booth leant forward putting his bottle down, feeling extremely awkward.

'I have to be honest with you, Bones. I don't like you seeing him.'

'Booth? We have been through this,' she sighed, then continued with, 'I have needs,' said without shame or deflection. Booth bristled and stood quickly, not wanting to hear anymore about her **needs**. Talking about sex had always made him feel awkward, especially with her.

'Bones, for God's sake!'

'What? I thought we could tell each other these things? No secrets you said?' Bones couldn't understand his vainly covered annoyance.

'Yes, I did but…' He walked into her kitchen, taking the empty cartons with him. 'He's my boss.'

'Yes, and I don't see the issue here. It's not like **we're **a couple. You're acting very irrationally.' Booth stopped mid throw of a carton into the trash, with his back to her. Her **couple **comment hit a raw nerve, she saw his body language change but Bones ploughed on regardless. Getting up to carry the rest over to him, she said, 'Andrew is a decent guy, Booth. I'm sure he will be very satisfying sexually.'

'Oh! For the love of… Bones? Stop now.' He turned to look at her, shocked by her honesty and her lack of finesse.

'What Booth? Listen, you're not my father or my lover. You have no right to get all condescending or protective of me. I know what I'm doing, what I want.'

'Right, fine, Sorry. I have no right,' Booth replied bluntly, conceding gruffly.

'No, you don't.' They were staring hard at one another, both a little irritated, one more than the other.

'So, you gonna sleep with him tomorrow?' He enquired almost bitterly.

'Not that it's any of your business, but yes, if he want's to,' Bones told him sensibly. Then she leant into him a little, 'But there is little chance of us doing much sleeping.' Bones grinned cheekily, nudging him and waggling her brows suggestively. Booth just stepped back, straightening his back with the tension her statement caused, his expressing hardening.

The image of her and Andrew together brought vomit to the back of his throat. Booth swallowed, forced it down and walked purposely towards the door, needing to leave.

'Where are you going?' Bones asked, confused by his sudden imminent departure.

'Home, Bones,' he said sharply, putting on his leather jacket, shoving his arms through the sleeves roughly.

Bones had a lightning fast mind, it worked like a super computer. Which processed so fast sometimes, that she said things without necessarily realising the hurt she could cause, with a few simple words. This was one of those times.

'Ok, but I should warn you, Booth. I still intend to have a child,' she said scrapping a plate clear into her bin. Booth stood still and then spun to look at her. Hurt very, very hurt.

'With Andrew?' Booth wanted confirmation.

'His sperm, yes.' Bones said the words easily but felt an anxious sensation in the pit of her stomach. Once they were out, she could see his eyes lose a little brightness. She wasn't sure, but if pushed, she would even say, they clouded a little.

'Does **he **know what you've got planned?' Booth asked, not noticing his fists had clenched in his jacket pockets.

'No, I don't need his permission, he gives it when we have sex.' Again Bones stomach churned. Booth almost staggered at her ridiculous statement. Bones could see his anger rise. His short nails dug into his palms, hidden in his pockets.

'No, he doesn't!!??' Booth snapped, staring viciously into her. Bones felt her corneas burn with intensity of his incredulous glare.

'Yes, he does,' Bones said, not ready to back down. Again they just stared, his eyes darting between hers. Then Bones saw his eyes soften and his cheeks lost a little of the tension from the muscles. His shoulders dropped the tiniest amount, and he took a calming breath.

'You wanted my sperm?' He said softly, trying to hide his ache and hurt. Bones knew now, that she had to explain her reasons for picking Andrew over him.

'Yes, well, you made it perfectly clear you didn't want me to have your… Our child. So I am looking for alternatives.' She turned away from him and his pain filled eyes, unable to stand to see him look so sad. She walked back towards the kitchen, noticing her feet were reluctant to move. Booth watched her walk away, then corrected her,

'I never said that, I wanted you to have a child,' Booth said quietly, sounding utterly devastated, as if she had just filleted him with one of her razor sharp chefs knives.

'Really? So when you said, 'I don't want you to have our child' you were lying?' Bones asked him, quoting him verbatim. Setting her own jaw now and getting more annoyed, although she knew she should have a totally different reaction to his fragility, but was unable to.

'No, I said only if I could be involved. **You **said you wouldn't do it, I didn't.' Booth explained, trying to make her understand what had transpired a few months ago between them.

'Semantics, Booth, you back tracked, I saw your expression.' Bones couldn't hide the hurt in her eyes now. She leant the back of her hips on the kitchen counter, needing its support. Her palms holding her upright because she didn't trust her knees to hold her full weight.

Booth stepped a few paces closer to her, as he said, 'I was sick, Bones? When they wheeled me down, I said if I didn't make it, to use my stuff.' He tried to make her understand, clear up the confusion between them.

'I know, exactly. However, you **did **make it. And so I couldn't use your sperm. Why are we having this conversation? It's moot.' Bones shifted her weight onto one foot and dropped her eyes from his, looking to her shoes.

'Use it, don't use Andrew like that,' Booth urged, his tone even and calm now. Bones looked up to him again, a few feet away from her.

'Use your sperm?' Bones clarified.

'Yes, have as many children as you want.' Booth flayed his palm about casually.

'Generous, but I only want one child, at the moment.' Then she added, a little bitterly, 'And why should I use your sperm? You want to be involved and I'm not sure I want that.'

Her words hit another sore neuron and he bristled not able to control his pride from speaking, 'So you would rather have a child alone?' His question threw her into turmoil. She would have loved to have his child and have him too, but there was a problem with that scenario.

'I… No… Not. Yes…' Bones floundered for a few seconds then regrouped, 'But you don't want me as your partner. I can see that. You've made that clear many times.' She couldn't mask the twinge of hurt in her voice, that leaked through into her words.

'When? When have I said that?' Booth looked to her, stepping even closer. Bones lifted her chin a little and spat, accentuating her words with hand gestures.

'Ha! You put a line down, broad and wide, Booth. You have never kissed me or made **any **advances. Six years we've been together, Booth? As professionals and then close friends, a woman knows. I took the hint a while back now. I don't think I need to spell it out to you.' Bones dropped her head and eyes from his stare, then took a fresh breath, feeling quite nauseous and absolutely humiliated.

'Bones?' Booth managed, laden with sympathy and tenderness, at seeing her in such a emotional state. This was exceedingly rare, and he had caused it. Booth went to touch her arm in apology, but she stepped away, her eyes glistening. Booth felt like he was an autumn leaf, withering and falling from the bough, at her drawing away from him. Booth dropped his hand into his pocket again, as a long silence eked out between them.

She was right about so much but the essential thing. He did want her as his partner. Bones had got that all wrong. But that wasn't her fault, it was his.

'You should go, Booth.' Bones said evenly, regaining her composure a little. Their eyes danced for a while, both unable to stand to see the sorrow in each other.

Booth said no more, turned and left quietly. Bones slumped on her couch looking into space.

* * *

'How's the pasta, Temperance?'

Bones looked up sharply to Andrew and smiled sweetly, her mind not on her excellent meal. 'Lovely.'

'Hum. What's up?' Andrew asked kindly, stroking her hand with his fingertips. Bones looked to his fingers and sighed.

'Booth.' Her one word speaking volumes.

'Arrr. Right, you two had an argument.' Andrew nodded, understanding, with a little knowing smile. He took a sip of wine, looking over to her across the rim of the crystal.

'Why do you say it like that?' Bones sat back in her chair, slouching slightly.

'Haaa. Temperance, you and Booth, you're different. What happened?' Andrew leant forward, replacing his glass beside his plate and grinned charmingly. Bones straightened a little, taking a breath and exhaled it softly.

Bones began explaining, while fingering the stem of her glass, watching her actions absently. 'We had a discussion last night about… Never mind, it's between us. Him and me, and that's our business. You're his boss, it's not appropriate to discuss it…' Bones drew back and gave him a quirky apology with her lips.

'No, you're right, but can I make an observation?'

'Sure, go ahead.' Bones opened her palm in a gesture for him to continue.

'Personally, I think you two are a match, perfect fit. Booth is your yang, you're his ying, professionally and personally…' Bones lips curved slightly and her stomach flopped at his insight. 'I asked him you know, if there was anything between you two. He said there wasn't but his mouth said one thing, his heart and eyes said another, Temperance. And to be frank, I'm convinced those feelings are mutual.'

Bones jumped in instinctually, 'No I…' Andrew interrupted her with an elegant flip of his hand to silence her, and it worked. He smiled to her kindly.

'Stop trying to convince me and yourself otherwise, Temperance. It's as plain as the nose on your face,' Andrew explained charmingly. Bones sighed, dropping her eyes to her elegant dinner plate. Bones knew she had been sussed out, and had no defence.

''I think you're wonderful, Temperance, but I can't compete with six years of you and Booth. With what you have shared and been to one another. I know the sex would be great between us, but it would be just sex. And that is not enough for me…' Bones snapped her eyes up to him, astounded that she was being seen right through, like parchment.

She did have a crazy thought flash through her mind though. How was it, that all these FBI guys were so perceptive?

Andrew continued gently, 'So, I'm going to back off gracefully and leave you two to it, to sort yourselves out.'

'But…' Bones reached for his hand, which he accepted sweetly, platonically.

'Haa. Be honest, you want me for sex, not love. Booth's your man and always has been. Don't feel bad for me, I'm a tough cookie. And besides, I come off the hero if we end it like this.' He concluded with a peck to the back of her hand, and a chivalrous smile. Bones relaxed her shoulders and smiled back, squeezing his hand a little.

'You **are **special Andrew, you're correct I do… love him. Unfortunately, Booth doesn't want me like that,' she corrected, desperately sadly.

'You're wrong, Temperance. Want me to have a word?'

'Oh. God no! He would probably shoot you.' Bones chuckled cutely.

'Haa. More than likely.' Andrew agreed with a nod. He continued, 'So let's enjoy this cracking meal. Then I'll take you home and it's done. We can both move on.' He patted her hand, conveying affection and friendship.

'Ok, thanks. Andrew.' Bones tilted her head in a gesture of respect and admiration.

'Awww. Don't mention it, Temperance.'

* * *

'Well, that was very civilised Andrew, and extremely gallant of you. Coffee?' Bones asked sweetly, as she opened her door and they walked in.

'Sure… So, are you going tell him how you feel?' Andrew closed the door and followed her in, looking around the smart classy apartment, impressed by its decor.

'Phew… Goodness, I don't know, it's complicated.' Bones flicked on the kettle and spun, she saw him standing, leaning on her work counter. They looked at each other and smiled. Bones stepped closer, putting her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. He held her back warmly, with a gentle smile curving his lips.

'Thank you, Andrew for understanding.' Andrew gave her a little friendly hug and smiled wider, unseen by her.

Bones' apartment door suddenly swung open, fast and wide, and there stood Booth looking at them embracing; he looked furious. Bones stepped back out of Andrew's embrace slightly, Andrew's hands sat happily on her hips still. Shocked by Booth sudden appearance, Bones looked to him, then noted she was affronted and totally pissed off. Thinking, _where the hell, did he get a key from? _

'Booth? What are you doing?' Bones asked only just getting the admonishment out, before Booth growled through gritted teeth,

'Get your hands **off **her!' He walked briskly over to Andrew, who turned and smiled, dropping his hands from Bones casually, keeping calm.

'Hey, Booth.' Booth made short work of getting closer to him. Then to Bones' horror, Booth lifted his fist from his flank at pace and punched him across his left cheek, the blow connecting perfectly. The sudden violent unsuspected right hook, worthy of Ali, sent Andrew flying. It sent him stumbling backwards into Bones' tall fridge, clattering it. The items inside rattled and clinked in protest.

'Booth!! You idiot!' Bones ranted, stepping towards the slumping Andrew. Booth rubbed his knuckles and shook his hand out, looking for damage. Bones' smacked Booth's arm, then helped the groaning Andrew fully upright. 'For Christ's sake… You ok, Andrew?' Bones asked, stroking, inspecting Andrew's damaged jaw.

Watching her actions and concern for his boss, was too much, Booth had seen enough. He grabbed Andrew by his shirt and jacket collar, dismissing Bones completely, then heaved him up and out, frog marching him to the apartment door, still wide open.

'Booth!?! BOOTH! Leave him alone. What are you doing?!' Bones clipped after them. Booth shoved Andrew out the door, as he groaned, one palm on his swelling jaw, and didn't protest. Booth slammed the door shut, virtually on Andrew's ass. Booth then spun staring at her, standing between her and the door, not wanting her to get past him, to Andrew.

Booth's hands were still clenched, his knuckles pale, his body wound so tight, she thought he would crack. He hadn't said anything or explained his actions, but Bones could see from his raging eyes, now was not the time. Bones took a deep calming breath and locked eyes with him.

'Well, that is just **peachy**, Booth. There goes your career!' Bones threw her exasperated hands in the air. 'How **dare **you come in here uninvited, punch and throw people out? Who the hell do you think you are!? Eh? God **damn **it.' Bones walked away from him, livid, spitting nails.

Booth grabbed her hand, yanking her back into his body with a shocking thump. Bones gasped, forged a startled stare into his eyes, feeling his body taut, strung so tight like a racket, so physically tense. He oozed clouds of heat and sexual pheromones. Her free hand landed between them, flat over his sternum. She could feel his heart pounding through his t shirt. They stared for an instant before he reacted on instinct.

Booth then kissed her, hard, fast and uncivilised, without her permission given or sought. His thick tongue invaded her mouth, demanding entry and fusion with hers. His frantic hands raked over her face, and through her hair, holding her head and mouth, to his. Booth pushed her backwards with his body, till she hit a wall, slamming her palms flat against the surface for some stability.

Booth groaned his passion into her, and his erection, jerking a thrust to her centre, so she understood exactly his intention.

Bones slumped a little at tasting him for the first time. She chased around his tongue as best she could trying to keep up with him. She wasn't sure when she started to reciprocate. All she knew now was, she didn't want him to stop. Ever.

Feeling his tongue grapple with hers, it flicked and pumped hotly into her. His hips grinding around her core and she felt her body come to life, like waking from a long slumber. It started to spark, twitch and crackle with excitement. Her heart revved up and shot blood around her in a rush. Bones began to realise what was actually happening and her rational side kicked in.

She pulled away, dragging her tongue out from his mouth. She looked deep into his eyes, and went to say something, anything, but to her surprise, Booth swooped again. More hunger, more unbridled passion, deeper into her again.

She groaned herself this time, happy for this to continue, feeling his desire rise along with her own now. Then to her shock and moan of disappointment, he broke the animalistic kiss. Booth bent his knees, locking eyes with hers, wrapped his arms around and under her knees and back, picking her up. Then carried her purposely to her bedroom.

No words were exchanged, none were needed. His eyes fixed on hers, daring her to defy or refuse him, he kicked open the bedroom door. Bones gripped his face in her hands, and crashed her mouth to his, kissing him now, with a ferocity which made him stumble, and fall to her bed. They collapsed in a rumpled pile of limbs, clothes and breathy moans, to the bed sheets.

Booth was like a man possessed by a savage hungry animal. His tongue and mouth, his lips, were attacking her mouth, up to her ears, biting, licking, sucking, tasting, then down her exposed throat, the pattern and passion continued at pace.

'Oh God, Booth.' Bones muttered, trying desperately to cling on to something, she felt like she was falling. She wrapped her legs over his, her arms pulling him closer, getting him as near to her as she could.

Booth's urgent hands started squeezing flesh under her linen skirt. Her thighs and hips quivered, as his purposeful hand went into manic action. She didn't have time to think or react, as he slipped his fingers under the cloth of her panties. Bones felt a tug at her crutch, heard a rip and felt the tear ricochet around her buttocks. The thrill it gave her was disgraceful but highly erotic. And it sent a flood of fluid to her pussy. She groaned and arched her buttocks up. She wanting them gone and discarded right away.

Bones was turned around and trembled. It seemed to her she was being consumed by him. Eaten up by this energy and fire he was transferring into her. Then to her relief, in a jerked singular action, the cloth was ripped again and gone.

Booth flung the tattered scrap blindly behind him, then scurried away from her mouth and neck, instantly disappearing under her skirt. Then with a flap of white linen and a cooling waft of air, which made Bones shake uncontrollably, Booth attacked her again.

Bones gasped loudly, grappling for oxygen, just as she felt his hot probing frantic tongue, course into her sopping entrance. Booth grunted then growled excitedly, at her essence spilling hotly onto his tongue. He pumped his jean clad erection into the side of the bed, grabbed her thighs, opening them wider, to get better access and closer.

Bones gripped his head through the skirt, unable to stop herself from arching her pussy into his mouth. Unrestrained, she cried out spontaneously, 'Booth! Jesus! Oooooh yes… Yes! Awww.. God, that's just… Ooo.'

She snapped her head, up looking down, seeing his head move under the cloth and heard his hungry gorging of her. It was like he was at a trough and he hadn't eaten for years and, she was his life saving sustenance.

Bones rolled her head back to her pillow giving herself over to his passion. Hers rising fast under his glorious technique. She could hear him getting wilder and more hungry, the closer she came to release. Which heightened her pleasure, knowing he was enjoying her.

Bones found herself calling to him, pulling and pushing him closer and deeper, with her hands and legs. She muttered formally unknown expletives and called for deliverance to an invisible, omnipotent being. Over and over again, till she almost believed one existed.

His fingers stopped their exploration of her thighs and legs, and delved inside her soaking core. Booth sought out and found her G spot. And when he did, she clenched hard on his thick clever fingers and grunted, then shouted, 'BOOTH! !!'

She was uncaring now of what her neighbours could hear, or what Booth thought. She was way past having any decorum left. He had taken that away and left her, striped her down to the basics. Fundamentally a clitoris with an anthropologist attached, demanding release.

Booth fingered and licked her frantically, now wanting her to lose that veneer of rationale and logic and just sense, feel and experience. Bones felt out of control and surrendered completely.

He felt her sex scorch him with its heat and wetness, he felt her hands pushing his face into her. He suckled on her clitoris and Bones drew a deep breath, stilling and going silent,

Then suddenly her world disappeared from view. Flashes of brilliant light lit up the back of her closed eyelids. Her mind shut down all but essential functions and allowed her to just experience.

It had been so long, so long since she had felt this good, or felt a lover do this to her. The relief was obvious throughout her. Every cell in her body trembled. Each nuclei quivered and sent ecstasy crashing through her. Pummelling her senses and muscles, almost cramping them throughout the delectable onslaught.

Her lungs protested wildly, as the bliss ploughed a route up her spine, arching it. Her hands fisted in the cloth and ultimately his soft hair too. Her ankles braced into the mattress and toes twisted. Oh the rapture, the ecstasy of her body's reaction to being assaulted by his passion was overwhelming.

'Arr… Arrr… Boooooth.' She felt salty water trickle to her sweaty hair line, down her temples. She held still forcing her core down on his fingers, savouring the miracle of the human body to deliver such a wondrous sensation.

Booth had just licked and sucked her senseless. He had unselfishly given her an orgasm, which left her panting and shell shocked. Having never experienced anything so close to perfection before, left her so emotional, she had wept. Her man. Her Booth, had given her that. The realisation hit and she felt her throat constrict, then covered her eyes with her palms.

The next thing she was aware of was, she was being undressed. Bones lay still and quiet, eyes closed, just allowing it to occur. Her eyes were still leaking.

Booth had slowed his movements and was being less savage but still urgent. She felt him shift to position himself over her. He removed her palms from her eyes, to see him staring into her. His eyes wide dark and so deep. As they forged a silent stare, Booth smiled at her tenderly.

She could feel his organ hot and pulsing on her hip, his cock leaving a wet trail over her smooth thigh and then hip. Bones arched again knowing what that meant and what they were about to do. Booth slid over her body and nestled between her open thighs.

With his fingers laced in her hair, he delved into her mouth giving her a deep gentler French kiss. She could taste herself on his lips and tongue but added with his deliciousness. The two essences mixing and creating a wonderful combination.

Booth pushed up her gently, sliding fluently into her, their eyes still fixed and focused. Bones drew her legs around him, along with her arms. While her fingers delicately explored the expanse of his back and hips. He broke the kiss, then used his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

'You're mine,' he whispered, deep warm and certain. Speaking the first coherent words for sometime. Bones could only nod and wrap her legs around his hips tighter, her hands trailed down his back to his buttocks then pulled him in deeper inside her. That was her way of telling him, he was hers.

Booth began a slow, measured thrust, which made them both gasp and moan into one another. They both took a deep calming breath.

'No line?' she whispered her question, beginning to match his increasing deep penetrations. He shook his head with an accompanying tender smile.

'A couple?' Again she enquired at a whisper. He nodded slowly, rolled to the left a little and slipped his hand between them, to where they were connected, and fingered her slippery clitoris.

'Arrrhh. Booth. Feels… Ummmm.' She twisted her hips a little, readjusting herself under him. To get a better hold of his member and pleasure him with her body.

'Our baby?' she whimpered, feeling the spring inside her core tighten again. His gentleness but deep thrusts and retreats tapping her cervix, his glands caressing her sweet spot. Bones mused as she watched him gather, that he was a truly considerate, tender lover.

'Yes, ours. Made… Made from…' He was close with her, waiting with bated breath for her to be with him, till her climax arrived and shone on her beautiful features.

He felt her tension build, her hips thrusting a little quicker, 'Love. From love…' she said breathlessly, as she drew him deeper with legs, hands and tongue, as deep as he could go.

'Yes. Love ooohh, Bones.' He let go, as her core trembled hard and drew his seed deeper. His thrusts soft but she felt his hot gushes, splashing deep prolonging her acme. Booth's wet heat, he realised making them one for a few elusive seconds. Tearing their breath from each other's lungs, as the euphoria took them into the delicious abyss.

Peering into one another, they knew what they had done. What they were trying to create.

They finally stilled, and kissed tenderly, caressed each other with fingertips and feet along each other's calves. Neither wanting to disconnect just yet.

* * *

'I had just finished with Andrew, at dinner,' she said softly, Booth lifted his torso a little to look into her better. She grinned cocking a brow at him. 'He knew,' she said simply.

'Oh. I hit him,' Booth said a little concerned now and grimaced slightly.

'I know, it was a **great **right hook.' She grinned charmingly, impressed, Booth smiled back softly. She added, 'You should make recompense and beg forgiveness from Andrew, before he fires you, Booth?'

'I lost it, Bones. I got so jealous and I will, I'll let him knock the crap out of **me **at ice hockey training this week. He's a good guy, he'll understand,' Bones nodded placated, Booth continued, 'I am so sorry for getting jealous, it was adolescent of me,' apologising seriously, with an expression that said he hoped she would forgive him.

'Don't be, Booth. It's good to know you care.'

'I do, I love you,' he said softly, pecking her lips, Bones sighed, delighted to hear those words, and pulled him closer.

'Me too,' she said grinning wider. They held each other close and cuddled. Their eyes continued to waltz happily, glued to each other.

'Booth?'

'Yeah?'

'You're still erect…' Bones stated the fact, quiet amused. He lifted his head and smiled wide.

'So I am,' he told her loaded with mock surprise. Bones giggled cutely, making him adore her even more.

Bones wrapped herself around him applied pressure and left him chuckling, flat on his back. Impressed by her strength and muscle control Booth watched her as she straddled his hips, and began a gentle thrust along his excellent manhood. 'I've only ever wanted you, Booth, us.'

'Forever?' Booth was pushing his luck but decided to risk it. Bones smiled wide and taking a deep breath then said, 'Ok, we can talk later, about **forever**. Right know, I just want us to try again.'

'I bet you're already preggers.' He flashed a delirious grin at her, waggling his brows. Obviously excited about the prospect of them being parents. Bones lay flat over him and kissed his lips tenderly.

'It's possible. I am ovulating at the moment. What would you like, Booth? Boy or girl?'

'What would **you **like?'

'Girl,' she said instantly. Booth gripped her tight and rolled them to their sides still connected. 'But a boy, who was a handsome and sensitive as you, would be just as nice.'

'Aww Bones. That's so sweet, thank you. I'll see what I can do… I'll have a word with the big guy upstairs.' He said flaring his best cheeky smile at her.

Bones whispered to his lips, 'My prayers are already answered.'

* * *

**Authors Notes**: Wooboy! That was a little bit, well, yes, wasn't it? Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did, scribbling it. If you did, please let me know. God Bless. Till the next time… X


End file.
